Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED! Don't close your eyes, don't fall asleep, coz this aint no sandman to lull you to sleep.Sam's lost in his dreams while his body breaks down, can Dean bring him back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

**Chapter One **

**Where are all the children gone?**

**Monday June 18****th**** 2007 **

**Pearson Children's Hospital**

**Pearson Nevada USA**

'Doctor we have code blue!' The nurse cried out as she started CPR, another nurse appeared and helped with the bagging while the doctor set up the resuscitating equipment and then charged the defib paddles. 'Charging,' the doctor barked, 'Clear!' The small frail body jerked on the narrow bed and then slumped backwards.

'Sorry Doctor but we have lost him.' The soft voice broke through the doctor's concentration.

'How long as he been down?' the doctor sighed wearily.

'Twenty minutes.'

'Call it, time of death eighteen hundred hours.' The doctor grimaced as he watched the young face disappear beneath the sheet. Another child's death, two in two days, but he still didn't know what caused it. The children fall asleep and never wake up.

'Doctor Shepherd are you alright?'

'Yes thanks Sally, just tired!'

'I am sorry Doctor; Trent's parents are in the waiting room.'

'Let's get going then,' sighing he turned to look at the small shrouded figure lying on the bed, as he went to turn back Tobias Shepherd could have sworn he had heard someone laughing.

* * *

**8pm - Wednesday June 20****th**** 2007**

**Daisy Hill Roadside Inn**

**Room 12**

**Pearson Nevada USA**

'Hey geek-boy ya know your eyes are gonna go cross-eyed staring at that all night.'

'Well if I didn't have so many interruptions I would get the research done in half the time.'

'Oh I can get a hint when I hear one.' Dean smirked picking up the car keys, 'I'll be back before you know it.'

Sam shook his head in mild disgust, Dean had just hustled him. 'Dean!'

'Sorry Sammy but I'm just gonna annoy you so I'll go for a walk up to the bar and…'

'Did you forget one thing?' Sam asked arching an eyebrow at his brother a wide innocent look on his face.

'What?' Dean grumbled hating the answer before he heard it.

'You're wanted for murder Dean.' Sam suppressed a giggle when he saw the look on Dean's face. 'Ah you're right Dean; you do need to get out of here.'

'But where? Or what can we do?' Dean asked immediately regretting it when he saw the smile widen on Sam's face.

'We could try a disguise, I'm sure that we could find you a dress and wig from somewhere.'

'Yuck it up Sasquatch coz you'll be laughing out of somewhere else in a minute.'

'Ooohh promises.' Sam laughed saving the file he started to close down the laptop and then stretched his long arms over his head. 'Man I'm beat.'

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah fine just more tired than what I thought I was.' Sam said stumbling to his bed; he dropped face down onto it. 'M'fine.'

Dean stared down at his slumbering brother and gave a small shake of his head in amusement. When Sam sleeps he does sleep, humming he picked up his keys, scratched out a note to Sam and stuck it on the back of Sam's head and then headed outside, the cool air hitting him immediately.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket he walked the short distance to the bar, threatening to take the impala was too keep Sammy quiet if needed, not that he doesn't trust his brother's driving but when the impala hurt he hurt.

_Sam turned around in circles; unsure of where he was or why. The landscape was completely different to the one that he had left behind and the air frighteningly cold. Shivering violently Sam stumbled as he tried to find his way out. Maze-like walls grew up around him the more he moved around them. 'Dean!' he yelled his brother's name again but there was only silence._

_'Get a grip Sam.' He muttered aloud, have to give Dean detailed direction and an explanation of how he got there. Just as soon as he worked it, out for himself._

_'Help me please someone help me?' the cry startled Sam and he started to run unaware that the maze started to close behind him._

_'Where are you?' he called out raking his gaze around the area._

_'Help me!' the voice sounded strangled and hoarse._

_'I'm coming but you have to help me, where are you?'_

_'I – I don't know, please help me I'm so scared.'_

_'I'm coming just keep talking to me.' Sam said as he slowed his pace and concentrated on where the direction of the voice. 'What's your name?'_

_'Joey.'_

_'Hey Joey my name's Sam and I'm going to help you I promise, how old are you Joey?'_

_'Seven, I want my mommy.' Joey wailed, 'hurts here Sam I don't wanna be here anymore.'_

_'It's okay Joey I'm gonna find you and we'll find a way out of here.' Sam tried to sound confident but deep down he knew that he failed miserably._

_As he rounded, the last corner he found a small boy huddled against the maze wall. 'Hey Joey, I'm Sam.' He said softly not wanting to startle the child._

_Joey looked up at Sam, with large pale blue eyes filled with tears, pale cheeks and a nasty looking bruise on his jaw line. As he uncurled himself, he sniffed and stared at Sam curiously. 'You're tall.' He said with the wide-eyed curiosity of a child._

_'Yeah kind of.' Sam said smiling warmly, 'nice to meet you Joey.'_

_'My brother Todd is tall too, he thinks it's funny.'_

_'Is he older or younger than you?'_

_'Older he's eleven.' Joey said trying to smile bravely, 'I wish he was here now.'_

_'Well ya know what Joey, I have an older brother too and I wish that he was here as well.'_

_'How did you get here Joey?' Sam asked easing himself down to sit next to the young boy, trying not to be as intimidating as he felt standing over him._

_'I dunno, mom let me stay home from school today coz I had a cold, I remember going to sleep and then …I wanna go home Sam, I want my mommy and Trent.'_

_'Where's your dad Joey?'_

_'He, he died and went to live with the angels, I don't remember him Trent said that I was only a – a baby when he died.' Joey spoke in a loud whisper as he had a secret no one could know about._

_'Yeah? Well Joey my mom died too when I was a baby, my brother Dean remembers her but I was only six months old.'_

_'Will you be my friend Sam just til I find Trent?'_

_'Sure will Joey so will you be my friend too?' Sam asked Joey when all of a sudden he found himself smothered by the youth. 'I take that as a yes then.' He grinned and hugged the boy back._

_'Sam there's mean things here.' Joey said sitting back a little to look at Sam, 'I seen them, but Trent says big boys don't get scared … do you get scared Sam?'_

_'Just between you and me big guy … yep I do.' Sam stared at the frightened child 'so that's why we stick together okay?'_

_'Uhhuh.' Joey said then his face paled even more as he stared over Sam's shoulder, 'Sam there's one of the mean things behind us.'_

Dean propped himself against the doorframe while he fumbled with the keycard to let him into the room. Limping slightly and nursing his right side Dean finally managed to get the door unlocked and staggered into the room.

Sam was still asleep in the same position as Dean left him, even the note was still stuck to the back of his head. Sighing heavily, Dean tripped as he drunkenly tried to navigate his way to the bathroom, wanting to clean himself up before Sam saw him. Not that he looked that bad it was just that knowing Sam as well as he did, his younger brother would go straight into worry and fussing and too many questions for Dean to think of answers for.

Patting the wad of cash in his pocket, Dean chuckled and lurched the last few steps to the bathroom, pausing he glanced back at Sam who had not stirred even with the noise Dean was making.

A few bruises and a twisted ankle was a small price to pay for the score he made tonight. Hurrying to the shower he let the hot water cascade over his slightly battered body, resting his forehead on the cool tiles he felt the water ease the aches out of his back and shoulders.

Showered and dressed Dean felt and looked a lot better when he paused at the door, took a deep breath and went out to face the barrage of questions from Sam.

'Sammy?' He called when he saw Sam still asleep on the bed, he hadn't

moved, now Dean was starting to get concerned. 'Sammy?'

Gently rolling Sam onto his back, Dean stared down at his brother with a deep frown forming, there was no sign of blood or any injury, and he just looked sound asleep. 'Sammy dude wake up already.' Dean said a little louder but still did not elicit a response from Sam. 'Sam Winchester open your eyes now!' He ordered shaking Sam's shoulder but still nothing happened. 'Fuck!' He swore checking Sam's pulse he could barely feel it, suddenly very sober Dean sat back and stared down at his younger sibling, not sure of what to do.

Picking up is cell phone he rang 911 and described Sam's condition and then sitting back, he waited for the ambulance to arrive. Scrubbing at his tired eyes Dean refused to stop staring at Sam, terrified that if he took his eyes off him then something else would happen.

A grunt of pain from Sam made Dean sit up alert and even more worried, aside from the grunt Sam remained unconscious or asleep or whatever, 'Sammy come on, this isn't funny anymore.' Dean watched as Sam started to writhe, twisting the sheets around his legs, blood dripped from his nose and ears, and then he coughed bringing up bubbling bright red blood.

'Oh God Sammy wake up dude,' Dean cried out, 'where's that fucking ambulance?'

A loud siren wailing out the front and then bashing on the front door made Dean jump and cover the space from the bed to the door in two strides.

'Yeah he's in here, he's just started throwing up blood and has blood coming from his eyes and ears.' He said ignoring the concerned looks of the paramedics, 'what are you waiting for an invitation get in here and see to my brother.'

'Just take it easy sir, now can you tell us when this first started?'

'He, he got really tired and just fell asleep. I went out for a while and when I came back … he hadn't moved or anything. The bleeding just started.'

The paramedics exchanged glances when Dean mentioned Sam's sudden tiredness and sleeping, frustrating Dean even further, 'what? What is it?'

'Don't know for sure but ... we have had a few kids come down with the same symptoms but your brother is an adult.'

'Sam's twenty-three, what's going on?' Dean said still scowling at the two paramedics, 'Sam's on the bed.'

'I'm Regina Powers and this is my partner Calan Stewart.' The female paramedic placed her medical bag down and shook hands with Dean trying to calm the already volatile situation.

'Dean, that's my brother Sam.'

'Got a last name Dean?'

'Ah McDonald, Dean and Sam McDonald.'

'And you're next of kin for Sam?'

'Yeah, we just have each other.'

'Dean does your brother have any allergies?' Regina asked her pen poised over her pad. 'Dean?'

_'Dad what's wrong with Sammy?' Dean asked his six-year-old face serious as he stared at the man who knows the answer to everything._

_'Don't know Dean, we just have to wait for the doctor to finish looking at him.' John said pulling his son closer to his side on the hard bench. 'Sammy's gonna be fine Dean.'_

_'Mister Winchester?'_

_'Yeah that's me ... what's wrong with my son?'_

_'It seems that Sammy has had a severe allergic reaction, is he on any medications?'_

_'Huh? Oh umm yeah these.' John handed the small bottle of pills to the doctor, 'you think that this is what made him even sicker?'_

_'I would say so erythromycin I see ... fine let me get back to you.'_

_'Can we see Sammy?'_

_'Yes certainly just down the hall, nurse will take you.' The doctor said rushing off with the bottle of tablets bound for the labs._

* * *

**10 pm Wednesday June 20****th**** 2007 **

**Pearson Children's Hospital**

**Pearson Nevada USA**

'Dean are you alright?' the doctor asked again, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, a clear look of confusion clouded the bright green of his eyes.

'Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Doc ... ah Sammy's allergic to erythromycin he had a severe reaction when he was two years old, he had to be hospitalised for a week.'

'Thanks Dean, I'll make sure to note it on Sam's charts.'

'Can you tell me what is wrong with my brother?' Dean asked annoyed at how slow everything seems to go here.

'I'll walk you to his room,' Tobias Shepherd said running his hand over his face wearily. 'We have had several patients admitted with the same symptoms as Sam's, they're asleep but it is like they are in self-induced comas.'

'Self-induced?' Dean queried worriedly.

'No one knows exactly how it happens, the patient gets extremely tired and falls into a deep sleep, so deep it gives the impression that the patient is in a deep coma.'

'But Sammy threw up blood ...'

'Yes, the physical manifestations are all slightly different ... I'm not sure what to tell you Dean, it seems like that once they are asleep, they physically experience whatever they are dreaming.'

'So when Sammy ... he was dreaming?'

'Like I said Dean, this is only speculation at the moment but frankly yes, whatever happens to him in his dreams happens to him physically.'

'Has any of your patients woken up yet?'

'No, two have died though, as far as I know.' Doctor Shepherd turned to face Dean, 'the strangest thing is that up until now all of the victims have been children.'

'No adults?'

'Unless there are some who haven't for any reason come in for treatment no, only children.'

'How many kids doc?'

'We have three at the moment, young Joey here is the most critical.' Shepherd pointed to an observation room, where a young boy lay so still on the bed surrounded by machinery. 'We have all of them in their own obs room, here's Sam's,' the doctor said pausing at a room next to Joey's. 'The two of them seem to have the most active brain activity at the present time.'

'The other kids the ones that died?'

'In the end, whatever is hurting them from the inside, kills them, their small bodies just can't take anymore and shut down to the point of death.'

'And no one has been able to resuscitate them?'

'No.'

'Freaking hell.' Dean ran his fingers through his short hair and turned to face the doctor, 'can I go in there with him?'

'Certainly, I'll be back as soon as we have his test results back.'

'Thanks Doc.' Dean mumbled already heading into Sam's room. 'Hey Sammy, well looks like another fine mess you've got yourself into.' Dean said brightly pulling a chair up to the bedside and took Sam's hand in his own. 'Anytime you wanna wake up is good with me Sammy boy just wake up bitch.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

**Chapter Two**

**Long time no see, so whatcha been doing?**

**Saturday June 23****rd**** 2007 **

**Pearson Children's Hospital**

**Pearson Nevada USA**

_Sam gathered Joey into his arms and started to run back the way he came, blindly crashing through the trees that seemed to have appeared from nowhere replacing the maze._

_Joey clutched tightly to Sam's shirt and watched over his shoulder, terrified eyes fixed on the monster lumbering behind them, gradually growing closer. 'It's getting closer Sam.' He yelled. Sam cursed under his breath and adjusted Joey's weight as he kept moving through the trees as the woods seemed to get thicker with each stride._

_'Hang on Joey.' Sam cried as he felt himself stumble unable to correct his balance his foot caught on a raised root and he rolled his ankle as they fell. 'Joey you okay?' he asked panting heavily he struggled to sit up and check the little boy out._

_'Yep I'm 'kay.' Joey managed to grin up at Sam, 'you got owie now too Sam?'_

_'Yeah little dude I hurt my foot.' Sam grimaced as he tested his weight on it._

_'Our brothers should be here soon.' Joey said fretfully but trying to sound brave for Sam's sake._

_A soft crying came from close by making Sam shiver uncontrollably, 'Joey you stay behind me okay?'_

_'Owkay, monster's gone Sam.'_

_Limping heavily Sam managed to reach the source of the weeping; a little girl about Joey's age was curled up in a tight ball at the base of a large tree._

_'Hey, you alright?' Sam asked softly squatting down in front of the girl he placed a gentle hand on her arm, 'don't be scared.'_

_'I want my mommy.' The little girl cried out shrilly. 'I want my mommy.'_

_'Hey ah I'm Sam and this is Joey what's your name?' Sam persisted, wincing with the added pressure on his already swelling ankle._

_'Penny.' She sniffed lifting her head she stared at Sam miserably, 'my mommy told me not to talk to strangers.'_

_'It's okay Penny, we know each other's names now don't we, and I can help you but you'll have to be a big girl and stand up on your own can you do that?'_

_Penny sniffed again and slowly uncurled herself, sitting up she ran her hands over her face and looked at Sam and Joey. 'I know you.' She said pointing at Joey, 'you go to my school.'_

_'Yeah I'm in Mrs Green's room.' Joey nodded moodily not wanting to share his friend Sam with anyone let alone a girl._

_'Okay then, Penny do you want to come with us?' Sam extended his hand to her but she stared suspiciously at it and then stood up on her own. Tall and willowy thin, she had long straw-coloured hair pulled back into plaits and the palest blue eyes Sam had ever seen. _

_'Sam's got owie.' Joey said possessively, 'you gotta walk.'_

_'Owkay.' Penny said in awe as she watched Sam stretch to his true height, 'wow he's tall.'_

_'Yeah I know.' Joey giggled, 'wonder what he can see up there.'_

_'might rain so far up ya think?' the children chattered away about Sam as he led them along a twisting trail. His ankle started to feel numb as the swelling cut off the circulation around the joint._

_'Okay we need to find somewhere to rest.' Sam mused glancing down at the children in his care, 'and then find out a way to get to Dean.'_

_'Aw now where would the fun be in that?'_

_Sam's head snapped up and he stared at a chillingly familiar face from his childhood. 'You?'_

_'Hey Sammy ... long time no see – so whatcha been doing?'_

_'Hunting and killing your kind.' Sam hissed as he launched himself at the creature only to be sent sprawling against an unforgivingly hard tree._

_'Sam!' Joey and Penny cried out in unison as they saw their protector lying on the ground with blood running down the side of his face._

_'It's okay kids, he's just a naughty man.' _

_'Hmm naughty man I like that, so Sammy how's the nightmares been? I haven't had access to tweak them now and then.'_

_'Ya know Morpheus I should have known that you were behind all of this.' Sam scoffed jumping back up, ignoring the pull and pain in his body. 'My dreams are fine thank you.'_

_'Oh yes so I hear, they've been enhanced since I got to play with you.'_

_'Let these kids go, they've got nothing to do with it.'_

_'Oh no, Sammy they are here for me, it is time for me to feed and grow strong again.'_

_'Do you really think that I am going to allow you to consume them?'_

_'I can't see how you're going stop me,' the creature stepped forward into the light, the children screamed and Sam stared in absolute horror at the one who haunted his childhood dreams with such ferocity._

* * *

Dean watched in horrified silence as Sam's body arched again before slamming violently against the mattress, blood spurted from his mouth and a bruise started to appear high on his cheekbone. 'Where the fuck is that nurse?' Dean grumbled pressing the buzzer again.

'What is it?' the night nurse asked glaring up at Dean, he didn't answer but looked pointedly at his brother who was being brutally beaten by unseen hands. 'Oh my ... I'll be right back.'

Minutes later she returned with doctor Shepherd in tow, 'Dean when did it start?'

'About five ... ten fuck I dunno he started to shift in the bed and then ...' Dean's voice tailed off, Tobias turned to look at the older brother frowning at what he saw.

'Maggie can you make up that bed for Dean please?' he asked the nurse before he turned back to the bed.

'What? No I'm fine.' Dean retaliated refusing to leave Sam's side.

'Dean, you're in shock and if you don't calm down I am going to sedate you and make you rest.' Tobias said taking Dean's pulse rate, he noticed the too-wide eyes, the sallowness of his skin and the sweat sheen that was enough for him to take action before he had both boys as bedridden patients. Without Dean even realising what he was doing, Tobias wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm and took a blood pressure reading. 'Dean I insist you sit down now,' Tobias said his tone of voice brooking no argument. 'Your blood pressure is not just high; if you don't calm down and rest you will end up in intensive care with a stroke. Your brother needs you to stay healthy Dean.'

Dean blinked at the doctor his last statement hitting home, 'Stroke?'

'Stroke Dean, I can't believe that you're still standing.' Tobias pushed a heavy leather chair behind Dean and made him sit down. 'You can stay here until we settle Sam and then I want you in that bed.'

'Doctor...'

'No argument Dean that or I sedate you and put you in separate rooms.'

'Since when did you get so bossy?' Dean mumbled.

'Since I started working with petulant children.' The doctor shot back, 'Maggie I'm writing up Dean some notes and am ordering him some coversyl to start immediately we have to get the BP down.'

'Yes doctor,' the nurse glanced over at the angry young man and then at the doctor a small smirk on her face. She had seen the signs earlier but was not game to attempt to get that boy to do anything; Tobias on the other hand seemed to have the magic touch.

'Now let's see to young Sam here.' The doctor tried to make his tone of voice neutral but inside he felt far from it. Sam's body lay limp on the bed, his head twisted to one side, a long leg dangled over the edge his arms splayed across his chest trying to hold onto something only he could see.

'Doctor Shepherd?' Dean looked up at the doctor confused at why he was standing there doing nothing. 'Hey doc this aint bringing my blood pressure down.'

'Huh? Oh sorry Dean I was just noticing the way Sam's arms are positioned ... it looks like he's carrying a small child doesn't it.'

Dean glared up at the man and then stared down at Sam realising what the doctor was saying and it didn't make sense. Gently the doctor lifted Sam's leg back onto the bed and gasped in shock when he saw the bare ankle. 'Damn it what is going on?'

'Doc ... his ankle?'

'This is ... none of the children have exhibited anything so violently physical as Sam has, but Dean if I didn't know any better it would be seem that Sam's placing himself in danger to protect children.'

'Doc does this mean?' Dean cleared his throat and tried again, 'does this mean that their dreams ... they are all together in the same dream?'

'I don't understand, but ... I'm going to get an x-ray done of Sam's ankle and I would also like to do an MRI to make sure that he has no internal injuries?'

'Do whatever you have to doc just wake him up before this kills him.' Dean said wiping a fingertip over the bruise on Sam's cheek.

'Dean?' Sam whispered his brother's name; it came out in a sobbing intake of breath, 'where are you Dean?'

'Sammy?'

'I need you man, he's killing me.' Sam spoke unable to hear Dean's reply.

'Sammy can you hear me?' Dean leant closer and kept his contact with Sam's face.

'I'm tired Dean, Joey and Penny need me and I'm just so tired.' Sam kept the one-sided conversation going oblivious to the shocked faces of his brother and his doctor. 'He's back shit man he's back and I don't know what to do. You were the one who stopped him in my dreams last time where are you Dean?' Sam paused and he slowly turned his face and looked down a warm smile on his face as he listened to someone, 'it's okay Joey I miss my brother too.'

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as his brother stopped moving becoming too still, 'Doctor what's happening?'

'okay Dean I want you in that bed now, I'm taking Sam down myself for the MRI and x-ray.' Shepherd said without hesitation, 'and I mean it if I find you still out of that bed I am personally restraining you and filling so full of sedatives that you will sleep for a month.'

'Since when did you start channelling my Dad?' Dean grumbled sitting on the other bed he watched the doctor prepping Sam for the tests and scans ahead of him, 'how long?'

'As long as it takes sorry Dean I can't give you a definite it depends on what we find.'

'Doc.'

'Dean I promise I will look after him.' Shepherd said as Maggie came back in breaking the tense silent standoff.

'I have his meds.' Maggie said nodding to Dean, 'doctor?'

'I'm taking Sam down to imaging can you get Dean settled please Maggie?'

'No, no I'm going with you.' Dean declared getting off the bed he moved to Sam's side and gave the doctor a glare to dare him to make him do otherwise.

'At least take the coversyl for me.' the doctor sighed.

'Fine.' Dean took the small green tablet and swallowed it dry all of the time keeping his gaze fixed on the doctor. 'Sorry doc I'm sure that you're doing what you think is right but I am not letting Sammy out of my sight.'

Shepherd opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and held his hands up in surrender, 'fine on the condition that when we get back here, you get in that bed and your feet do not touch the floor until I see you tomorrow.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Glad we understand each other.'

'Same here.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.**

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Ring a ring of Roses, and a pocketful of posies, Sammy falls down.**

**11 am Sunday June 24****th**** 2007 **

**Pearson Children's Hospital**

**Pearson Nevada USA**

Dean woke with a start, barely remembering where he was and what was happening, casting a bleary eye over the room he finally let his gaze fall on his brother. Sam looked even paler if that was humanly possible. 'Sammy?' he whispered scrubbing at his eyes he yawned and attempted to sit up. His head felt thick and heavy and the room span around him dizzily, then Dean's memory caught up and he remembered arguing with the doctor and being jabbed. Grumbling under his breath Dean pushed through the dizziness and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and on wobbling legs lurched to the chair he sat in yesterday next to Sam. 'Hey kiddo, how's it going this morning? Gonna wake up and talk to me?' He asked as he settled himself in the chair and once again held Sam's hand needing the physical contact.

Sam stirred and his fingers clutched at Dean's hand a look of confusion formed on his face, curious Dean let go and sat back watching Sam's reaction intently. As soon as Dean let go of Sam's fingers he saw the change in Sam's facial expression, he looked like a lost little boy whose favourite toy went missing. Swallowing deeply Dean reached up and cupped his hand around Sam's cheek, wiping the pad of his thumb along the high cheekbone. 'Hey Sammy what's going on in that head of yours?' He asked sighing heavily he went to pull back when he felt Sam turn his face slightly and press harder into Dean's hand.

'Good morning Dean, how are we doing this morning?' Doctor Shepherd asked breezing in looking fresh and awake.

'Doc watch this.' Dean said without turning around he waited until he saw the doctor in his peripheral vision, 'watch Sam's face.' Slowly Dean withdrew his hand and took it away breaking the physical contact with Sam, the effect was immediate Sam's face formed a scowl and he moved his head back in the direction of where Dean's hand had been. When Dean replaced his hand, the scowl left his face and Sam settled down again pressing his cheek into Dean's palm.

'That's very interesting.' Doctor Shepherd exclaimed, 'does he show any signs of waking?'

'No, just awareness of my touch.' Dean sighed, 'Doc what did you glom me with last night I feel like I've been a professional boxer's punching bag.'

'Sorry but it was the only way.' Shepherd grinned 'by the way you look a lot better.'

'Gee thanks.' Dean grumbled stifling a yawn, 'damn it Doc.'

'The effects will wear off; I'm going to go and try the same contact with the children and see what responses I get.' Shepherd turned to go before looking back at Dean when there was no smart answer. Dean's head rested on Sam's bed lying on his free hand sleeping soundly. His other hand still cupping Sam's cheek. Picking a blanket up he draped it over Dean's shoulders and gently shut the door behind him.

-------------

_Sam sat up and stared around in shock, unable to comprehend where he was and why he hurt so much. He was sure he could feel Dean's hand holding his hand and then touching his face but then he was gone and Sam mourned his loss instantly._

_Joey and Penny huddled close, one on either side of him, white faced and trembling glancing around Sam realised that they were in a deep pit, frowning he tried to put the fragments of his thoughts together, fitting them like a jigsaw puzzle._

_'Morpheus!' he spat the name out, he remembered his childhood enemy, the creature who dominated his dreams, or rather nightmares. The thing that had him waking up screaming and terrified, the only constant for Sam was Dean's presence, holding him tight and making sure that Morpheus stayed in the dream realms._

_'Dean.' Sam whispered brokenly as he thought of the sensations he felt once again, he was positive that Dean had touched him._

_'Sam you okay?' Penny asked sniffling she stared up at the young man, 'your hurt.'_

_'I'm okay Penny, how about you guys?' Sam blinked back the tears and inspected the two children for any injuries. Joey looked paler and weaker than he had before, worried Sam pulled the little boy onto his lap and cradled him close. 'Hey Joey it's okay, I'm going to look after you.'_

_'Tired Sam, I want my mommy.' Joey whispered pressing hard against Sam he settled slightly when he could hear the steady beat of Sam's heart._

_'We're going to get out of here guys I promise.' Sam said tightening his grip on both children. From the darkness he could hear crying, a child's cry. Awkwardly he pulled himself up easily lifting Joey with him but as soon as he put weight on his injured ankle he bit back the pain and waited until everything stopped spinning before lurching forward, holding Penny's hand tightly to keep contact with the little girl._

_'Hello is someone there?' Sam called out softly, 'it's okay I can help you.'_

_'I want my daddy.' A little boy's voice wailed his high-pitched cries set Sam's teeth on edge but he kept stumbling forward. 'I don't wanna be here.'_

_'Hey my name's Sam.' Sam said when he saw the young boy crouched against the dirt wall, 'I can help you, what's your name?'_

_'Peter.' The little boy sniffed and stared up at Sam standing in front of him with two other children, 'hey Penny, Joey where are we?'_

_'Pete it's okay Sam can help you.' Penny said holding her hand out._

_'So you guys all know each other?' Sam asked looking at the three children in turn._

_'Uhhuh, we all goes to the same school.' Penny announced nodding her head solemnly._

_'Are you all the same age?'_

_'Think so.'_

_'Okay we need to stay together.' Sam said limping back to the lighter side of the pit he sank down against the wall and cradled Joey against his chest, Penny and Peter took up positions leaning into his sides. He could feel the tremors coursing through the children._

_'Sam I ... feel strange.' Joey whispered 'so cold.'_

_'Hey Joey you gotta do something for me and stay awake okay?' Sam cried out giving the child a gentle shake, 'how about I tell you a story?'_

_'Story please!' All three chorused._

_Sam smiled and settled them a little more, 'okay this is about a brave, brave man called Dean who vanquished monsters for a living. Dean the monster slayer people called him.'_

_The three children all watched Sam with wide eyes and looks of excitement on their small faces forgetting about where they were while Sam told them stories of Dean's exploits, toning them down and making them suitable for children to listen to._

_'Now Dean had a young brother who he raised from when he was only a baby. He looked after his brother and made sure that no one or nothing hurt him.' Sam's voice broke slightly but he kept talking, 'when his brother was twelve Dean was protecting him while they were hunting a nasty creature, he got hurt but that wouldn't stop him from protecting his baby brother. So, when he could Dean put himself in between his brother and the monster and killed the monster dead. He saved both of their lives that day.'_

_'Wow, Dean's a good brother.' Pete breathes, 'I don't have a brother or a sister it's just me.'_

_'Aw how sweet, what a nauseating story by the way.' Morpheus appeared directly in front of Sam, 'give me the boy Samuel.'_

_'Go fu...get lost Morpheus you're not having any of them.' Sam declared gently laying Joey on the ground, he stood up and blocked Morpheus' view of the children._

_'Sam this is not a smart move.' Morpheus warned him, 'give me the child and I will not hurt you or the other two for now.'_

_'You are not going to touch any of them.' Sam ground out as the ground under them shook._

_'You shouldn't have said that.' Morpheus said as he waved his hands and the ground gave way plummeting Sam and the children into the darkness._

------------------

Dean mumbled and sat up sniffing a sneeze back, he had lost his contact with Sam during his nap and immediately felt guilty. Sam's soft voice filled his ears and he looked up quickly his eyes filled with hope but there was no change. Sam spoke but Dean wasn't the one he was speaking too.

Listening intently Dean smiled as Sam told the children a story about Dean the monster slayer. As the story evolved and Sam described how Dean saved his life when he was twelve and Dean was sixteen.

Then Sam's demeanour changed, he looked as though he acted out putting one of the kids down and started to protecting them. He listened in horror as he heard Sam's side of the argument with Morpheus. 'Son of a bitch!' Dean exclaimed, momentarily letting go of Sam and breaking contact, Morpheus was a name he hadn't heard for a long time. A lifetime ago for both of the Winchester brothers.

Suddenly Sam's body arched up and then fell hard against the bed, as though he had fallen from the floor above him. blood seeped out onto his pillows and dribbled from his left ear and nose. 'Dammit Sammy what is happening to you?' Dean cried out as he pressed the call button frantic when he saw the amount of blood staining the pristine white of the pillowslip.

'What's wrong Dean?' Maggie asked running into the observation room.

'Get the Doctor Maggie please.' Dean said keeping his gaze fixed on Sam's face, 'something's wrong.'

Maggie nodded and left for a moment before returning with a triage trolley, quickly she rolled Sam over onto his side facing Dean so she could see where the bleeding came from. 'He has a small cut on the base of his skull, jagged like from a rock or something.' She said gently wiping the area with sterile wipes and then checked Sam's vitals while she waited for the doctor to come in.

'Where is he?' Dean asked hoarsely when the doctor didn't immediately come in, 'Maggie what's wrong?'

'He ah will be here in a moment, there's a problem with Joey.' Maggie said softly glancing at Dean. 'Keep contact with your brother; talk to him anything you can think of.'

'Hey Sammy, come on dude you're starting to panic the nice nurses.' Dean said stroking Sam's hair, 'I need you back with me Sam.'

'I'm sorry I took so long.' Shepherd announced as he ran into the room, pale and shaking the doctor had a look of utter devastation on his face.

'What happened Doc?' Dean asked as the man went around to the other side of Sam's bed to examine the cut carefully.

'We lost Joey.' Came the succinct reply. 'Okay Maggie Sam's going to need stitches how's his blood pressure and temperature?'

'His blood pressure is 170/100 and temperature is 101.2˚ (38.4 C), his pulse is thready.' Maggie reported moving robotically helping the doctor to dress Sam's wounds. The news of another child's death broke her heart a little more.

Dean tuned out the doctor and Maggie and concentrated on Sam, he stroked his brother's hair absently keeping the fragile contact with his brother.

'Joey no!' Sam cried out startling the people in his room, 'no please no.'

'Sam?' Dean cried out taking one of Sam's hands in his he squeezed and tightened his grip on the long fingers.

'I'm going to kill you Morpheus.' Sam screamed tears running down his face, he started to rock himself making it hard for the doctor to finish up the dressings.

'Dean can you hold his shoulder and try to keep him as still as possible?' Shepherd asked, 'I'm nearly done.'

'What have you done?' Sam cried out as his struggling intensified. 'Leave the kids alone, it's me you want let them go.'

'No Sammy.' Dean cried out his fingers digging into Sam's shoulder, as suddenly as Sam started struggling he stopped and a soft mewling came from deep within him as he leant against Dean's firm hand. 'Dean?'

'All done,' Shepherd announced yanking the surgical gloves off and tossing them on the used disposable equipment. Easing Sam back onto his back he gave him a cursory examination, silent tears fell down Sam's cheeks and he kept the soft mewling sound going.

'Doctor what's going on?'

'Joey's heart gave out, it was like something or someone was sucking his life right out of him.'

Dean's head shot up and stared at the doctor intently, 'what did you say?'

'I Said that Joey's heart gave out, and it was like something or someone was sucking his life right out of him.'

'Morpheus.' Dean snarled angrily.

'Who?' Shepherd asked curiously.

'Morpheus he's like a dream demon.' Dean muttered more to himself than the shell-shocked Doctor. 'He used to attack Sam in his nightmares when he was a kid. Legend has it that he feeds off children in their dreams every ten years. He never took them like this before usually he only made contact with the children when they dreamt but now, now he can put them in a permanent dream state.' The impact of his own words made his stomach roil.

'I – I don't understand what you are talking about Dean.' Shepherd looked as though he was about to commit Dean to the psych ward.

'Morpheus, not the ancient Greek God, this is a dream demon they feed off fear and pain while their victim is in a dream state.'

'What can be done?'

'Break the dream cycle.' Dean announced looking up at the doctor for the first time in days he had hope reflecting in his moss-green eyes.

Dean leant back to Sam's face and started to stroke his hair, 'I'm gonna get you back Sammy, don't worry I am going to get you back.'

'Dean?' Sam mumbled visibly relaxing.

'I'll be back Dean I want to go and check the other children.' Shepherd said leaving the brothers alone; he had to put all of this in perspective.

Dean yawned and felt the tug of sleep this time he kept a tighter grip on Sam's hand resting his own cheek on it. Minutes later he fell into a deep sleep, the cold hit him immediately and he shivered uncontrollably.

------------------

_Sam blinked and stared down to where Joey had been lying, the child was gone and he felt his loss keenly, he failed to keep the little boy safe. Penny and Peter stared at him with wide expectant eyes, and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep._

_A flicker of light caught his attention and he tried to focus on it, the children automatically moved to Sam's shoulders ready to huddle behind him if needed._

_The static in the air was palpable as the flickers came more frequently trying to solidify into a form. 'Dean?'_

_'Sammy?' Dean's shape came into view and started to coalesce into a solid form._

_'Dean where are you?'_

_'Asleep I think, Sammy what's going on? You have to wake up, the kids have to wake up.' Dean called out, 'damn it.'_

_'Dean where ... what's happening?'_

_Dean crackled into view again he crouched down in front of Sam and cupped his hand over the side of Sam's face, 'Sam you have to wake up, the kid they have to wake up.'_

_'What is going on here?' Morpheus roared, Dean turned and stood up standing protectively over Sam and the other children. 'Intruder you're not wanted here.' _

_'Yeah well get used to it, I didn't let you get Sam before and I'll die before you get him again.'_

_'Brave words little man.' Morpheus chuckled flicking his fingers at Dean, whose image disappeared for a second, before he shimmered before Sam once again._

_'I'll be back Sam, but you have to wake up.' Dean gasped his handsome face twisted in pain as he disappeared leaving Sam and the children alone with Morpheus once again._

_'No! Dean!'_

_TBC _


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.**

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long break between updates, no excuses really except that I am back at Uni and trying to get my head around my four new subjects and the new timetable. Promise I will be back on track very quickly

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Huff and Puff and Blow Big Brother Down**

Wednesday July 11th 2007 

Pearson Children's Hospital

Pearson Nevada USA

Dean's body jerked violently and then slid from his chair breaking the contact with

Sam. His head collided with the corner of the bedside cabinet as he slumped unconsciously on the floor.

On the bed Sam opened his eyes briefly his hand reaching out for something or someone before he dropped it and his eyes closed again, his head lolling to one side the constant beeping from his monitors jumped and became loud insistent claxons calling for help. Doctor Shepherd and Maggie ran into the room and collided as the doctor skidded to a shocked halt, 'Maggie call code blue.' Shepherd snapped as he dropped to his knees next to Dean and felt for a pulse. 'Oh thank God.' He sighed when he felt a strong and steady pulse under his fingers.

Easily lifting Dean onto his own bed Tobias Shepherd hurried back to his other patient, 'Maggie what have we got?'

'Pulse thready and barely detectable, breathes shallow, temperature is 103.4˚F (39.6˚C) and rising, BP is 200/110 ... Doctor his temperature is now 103.8 (39.8) he's burning up.'

'Damn it, okay we need to get his fever down as quickly as possible, I want a CBC rushed through, also a urinalysis I want to rule out any possible infections we might have missed. Maggie once you have done that give Sam a tepid sponge bath, I'll order some Feverall and more fluids.' Tobias slipped into his professional doctor's mantle and showed no signs of the affable man who just a short time ago was swapping sarcastic comments with Dean. 'Get the heating turned down in here as well please.'

'Certainly Doctor his temp has hit 105˚ (40.5˚).' Maggie said moving automatically to follow out the instructions to the letter. A short time later Maggie sponged Sam down and watched his fluid bag carefully making sure that the drip rate was just right, 'Doctor ... Sam's temperature has dropped back to 104˚ (40˚)' Maggie reported as she took another reading, 'BP down to 180/100.'

'Very good Maggie, okay now Dean we need to find out what's happening with you.' Tobias worked on his other patient secure in the knowledge that Sam was past the crisis point and in Maggie's capable hands. He dressed the cut Dean's forehead using steri-strips instead of stitches, then he took his temperature and blood pressure readings, both too high but manageable. Frowning Tobias finished his exam and then glanced down at Dean's hands, those electrical burn marks were not there before. 'Damn it Dean time to wake up and tell me what's going on.'

'Sam?' Dean whispered making the doctor jump back startled.

'He's going to be fine Dean.' Tobias reassured him, 'now how about you?'

'Damn he shocked me.' Dean muttered keeping his eyes closed, 'doc lights ... too bright.'

Tobias took a moment to register just what Dean had complained about before turning off the bright overhead light and left the softer exam light on, 'better?'

'Thanks Doc.' But Dean kept his eyes closed, 'got a killer headache.'

'You did give yourself a good whack on your forehead when you went down.' Tobias said with a small wry grin, 'wanna tell me what happened?'

'Fell asleep and found myself in Sam's dream.' Dean mumbled, 'Morpheus pushed me back out rather forcefully.'

'So I can see.' Tobias shook his head; he still couldn't believe that it was a demon causing this. Demons don't exist his logical scientific side nagged him, but then he had another part to him that believed it without question. The part that was raised by his Nana to believe in the natural as well as the supernatural, the part that accepted the fact that he saw his Nana on a regular basis even though she passed away nearly ten years ago.

'Dean?' Sam whispered from the other bed, his eyes slitted open, 'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean pushed the doctor away and struggled to get out of bed, 'I'm right here Sammy.'

With the help of his doctor, Dean made his way to Sam's bed sinking gratefully onto the chair he leant forward and brushed a stray hair from Sam's face, 'hey kid welcome back.'

'Dean ... he – he's back.'

'I know, dude how ... what happened?'

'After he pushed you out ... he seemed to weaken enough for me to get out with the kids.' Sam spoke slowly, his words slurred at times but he managed to finish what he was saying.

'Doctor Shepherd the children are waking up.' A nurse came running into the room, 'they have all woken.'

'Thank God ... guys I will be right back to check on Sam.'

'Not going anywhere doc.' Dean shot back before giving Sam his sole attention. 'Dude I really thought ...'

'Dean I got ... got those kids ... out but ...'

'He'll go after others and he won't stop until he has you back either.'

'We, we have to kill him.' Sam whispered, 'we have to go back into the dream realm.'

'Sammy you're in no shape to go back in there.'

'Neither are you Dean.' Sam took a deep shuddering breath and then stared at Dean, 'how did you stop him last time?'

'I stopped but didn't kill the bastard.' Dean said running his fingers through his hair he sat back and sighed heavily. 'It was a long time ago Sammy.'

'Tell me please.' Sam asked fighting the sleep smothering him again, 'I – I can't breath Dean.'

'Sammy what is it?'

'He's pulling me ... Dean help me please help me.' Sam cried out as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

* * *

Apartment 233

2122 High Street

Manning Ohio

Summer 1991

'Don't wanna go to sleep Deanie, want another story.' Sam pouted crossing his arms across his chest he sat up in bed and glared at his brother.

'Sammy you have to go to sleep Dad will be pissed if you're still awake when he gets home.'

'Why?'

'Coz he wants you to have a good sleep.'

'Why?'

'Coz we're leaving tomorrow and he knows how grumpy you get when you're overtired.'

'Why?'

'Coz I'm gonna kick your bony little ass if you don't.'

'Why?' Sam grinned as he scrunched down into his bed, 'tell me a story Deanie.'

'What did you want tonight?'

'Mmm umm George and the Dragon.' Sam said with a big yawn. Dean grinned and started to tell Sam his own version of George and the Dragon, within five minutes the young boy was fast asleep. Dean chuckled under his breath as he went to watch TV until their father came home.

_Sam moaned and tossed his head about as he felt himself falling down a deep hole when he slammed into a wall and then he tumbled down some steps coming to a painful stop on a stone floor. scrambling up Sam pushed himself against the wall and stared around miserably. His little body shaking violently as he watched the creature come towards him._

_'Ah lunch has arrived.'_

_'Leave me alone my Dad and brother are gonna get you.' Sam snapped out determined to be brave just like Dean would be._

_'Ah so you have a big brother and daddy huh little boy?' The creature laughed at him. 'Don't think that they will want you after I have finished with you.'_

_'My Daddy is really brave and he will kick your ass.'_

_'Such a dirty mouth on such a little boy.'_

_'I'm not little I'm eight years old.'_

_'Are you now? Mmm just the right age.'_

_'Right age for what?'_

_'For me to eat!' the creature laughed as Sam scrambled to his feet and started to run._

_'Run, run as fast as you can.' It called after the little boy, 'This is my realm and I can find you whenever I want to.'_

_'Leave me alone.' Sam cried out hiding behind a tree when a clawed hand grabbed his arm tightly, the sharp claws slicing through the fragile flesh. _

_'What's your name boy?'_

_'Sam you big creep.'_

_'Sam what?'_

_'Winchester and my Daddy is John Winchester the great Hunter.' Sam declared desperately trying to free himself from the grip._

Dean sat up, listened again this time he was sure of it, Sam's scream just as he was about to jump up John staggered wearily through the door, and stared down at his pale faced son. 'What is it Dean?'

'I was just going to check Sammy I heard him screaming.' Dean said 'probably just a nightmare.' He tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared into the room he shared with Sam.

'Dad!' Dean yelled in horror as he stood standing next to Sam's bed, John hurried in despite every bone in his body protesting with the movement, 'what is it?' He snapped when he looked down at his baby son.

'Sam?'

'What's happening to him Dad?' Dean asked shakily. Sam writhed in his bed his lithe body arching as an invisible assailant blood flowed from the claw marks on his arm.

'Sammy wake up.' John said as softly as he could shaking Sam's shoulders, when there was no response he tried again a little louder. Suddenly Sam jerked spasmodically and blood spurted from his mouth as he went limp in his father's arms.

'Dean go get my journal from my bag, now son.' John ordered Dean knowing that he would respond without question.

Dean ran out into the living room and gulping air frantically tried to stop a panic attack from exploding in him, Sam needed him to be strong. 'Got it Dad.' He puffed out running back into the small bedroom.

'Dean come and hold Sammy for me.'

'Sure Dad.' Dean obeyed without question knowing that Sam's life depended on their Dad working it out.

John scoured his own entries in his journal, he knew there was something in the book that would help them, and he just had to remember what it was. Dean cradled Sam in his arms, his arms wrapped protectively around Sam's shoulders.

As he moved Sam closer, he felt the young boy shift slightly, searching for comfort from his brother. 'Sammy?' Dean whispered tilting Sam's head back slightly he stared down at the thin and pale face, 'Sammy?' he tried again watching as sam moved closer following his voice. Looking up he saw his father staring curiously at them, 'Dad?'

'Try again Dean.' John prompted him moving closer to watch Sam's reaction. 'Now lay him down on the bed.' Dean did as he was asked without question and stared down at his distraught brother in shock.

'No Deanie where did you go?' Sam cried out pitifully and then he screamed curling in on himself as he screamed in pain. His little body convulsed on the bed as he expelled his stomach contents and more blood. 'Deanie where are you?' Sam whispered as he curled into a foetal position trying to protect himself as best as he could.

'Dad?' Dean looked at his father and picked up Sam without waiting for approval, instantly Sam calmed down and pressed himself against Dean's chest.

'Sammy can you hear me?' Dean asked not wanting to build up too much home.

'Where did you go Deanie?' Sam asked, 'I lost you.'

'It's alright little dude I'm here.'

'I'm scared Deanie.'

'Sammy I need you to tell me who is with you.'

'He, he's here Deanie, I don't like it here I wanna come home.'

'You can Sammy I just need you to tell me where you are and who has you?'

'Dunno he called it his realm ... umm his name is funny Morph...Morphee...Morpheeus?'

'Morpheus?'

'Yeah, no, no I don't wanna.'

'Sammy?'

'Deanie help me.' Sam's back arched and then slumped lifelessly against Dean.

'Dad?' Dean turned tear-filled eyes to their father, 'who is Morpheus?'

'Dream demon.' John spat out, 'he comes out every ten years and feeds off the nightmares of children, trapping them in his dream realm he terrorises them until their bodies give out and they die. Once he is sated he seems to disappear for another ten years.'

'What can we do Dad?' Dean asked.

* * *

Wednesday July 11th 2007 

Pearson Children's Hospital

Pearson Nevada USA

'Dean?' Tobias Shepherd touched Dean's arm trying not to startle the young man, 'time to get you back into your own bed.'

'Sam?'

'He's resting comfortably.' Tobias smiled, 'I don't think that he is dreaming.'

'Morpheus is gathering strength which means he's probably hunting for more suitable children to lure into his realm.' Dean muttered as he sank gratefully back against his pillows, he didn't realise just how tired he was.

'Dean your blood pressure is still dangerously high,' Tobias said without preamble, 'I'm worried about the kids but for the moment you and Sam are my main concerns.'

'Doc I'm gonna be fine.'

'No Dean, you have to understand what I am telling you, your blood pressure is continuing to rise even though I have you on medication; you have to calm down and stay calm, what will you do if you have a stroke and Sam needs you?'

'I aint gonna have a stroke doc, it is just not going to happen.'

'Dean ... I can't make any simpler if you do not actively calm down, eat properly and take your meds you are heading towards a stroke. Sam is in trouble and he needs his big brother to be fit and healthy. Now I am going to order a higher dosage of the meds with a combined fluid component, the other thing is Dean ... even when I release you, you are going to have to look after your diet and limit your alcohol intake.'

'Dude you trying to kill me or what?' Dean grumbled.

'Do we understand each other?'

'Yes Doctor Shepherd, I can drink and eat what I want when I want.' Dean shot back, 'sorry Doc, I am taking this seriously I will behave myself.'

'Good, now do you have any ideas on how we can keep Sam safe from the dream realm until he can rest and heal?'

'Well now you ask, do you have any of that stuff that you knocked me out with?'

'Yeah I do actually, why?'

'Drug him ... look Doc I don't mean I want you to keep him permanently in a drugged stupor but ... give him enough for him to be safe from the bastard.'

'Drugging him is pretty drastic especially seeing how sick he has been.'

'It's either that or he gets sucked back in. Look Doc it kills me to tell you to drug Sammy, normally I would be fighting tooth and nail against it but Morpheus can't touch him if he is in an artificial sleep.'

'A medically induced coma?' Tobias mused, 'we could place Sam into a medically induced coma until his body heals.'

'I ah, I dunno Doc that's a drastic ...'

'I know but if it is true that this demon can't touch him while he is in a chemical-based sleep then ...'

A soft groan coming from the other bed, silenced the two men and they both turned their attention to the other side of the room. Sam moaned and screwed his face up and let out a small whimper pulling his knees up despite his injured ankle, 'no more.'

'Doc do it now or it's going to be too late.' Dean clutched at the doctor's hand urgently, 'please do it now.'

Tobias nodded his head in silence and then rushed away to get the necessary items, minutes later he returned quickly prepped the injection and then injected Sam directly into his upper arm deciding to bypass the drip and pushing it into his system instantly.

Both Dean and Tobias felt as though they were holding their breathes waiting to see if Sam calmed down or if it was too late.

Sam let out a soft muffle of breath and settled into a comfortable position, the pain still reflected across his face but he looked as though he was sleeping soundly and dreamless.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a short chapter and I do apologise but it is a set up one for the big showdown with the demon and the boys so if I put anymore into it then it would be too much.

**THANKS** to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story, I so appreciate each and every one and although I haven't had time to respond personally I take each one to heart. (((((((BIG HUGS)))))))))

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Run, Run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Dream-Demon**

Wednesday June 20th 2007 

Pearson Children's Hospital

Pearson Nevada USA

_'Those fools Sammy, they think that filling you with drugs will stop me from taking you back where you belong. I marked you a long time ago Sam Winchester, you were mine when you were eight years old and you will be mine again.'_

_'Please no more.' Sam whimpered curling into a tight ball he pressed himself against the wall as the demon paced in front of him._

_'Just because I can't touch you doesn't mean that I can't do what I want.' Morpheus hissed swiping at the air around Sam. 'I will get through the artificial.'_

_'Dean will stop you.' Sam sighed sleepily, he could feel the pull to the comfort of sleep. 'Go way I'm sleepy.'_

_'No, no you are so not going to get away from me that easily Sammy.' Morpheus growled his rage building, 'that brother of yours has been a thorn in my side for too long.'_

_'Leave Dean alone.' Sam snapped lifting his head up he glared at the demon, 'I'm here shouldn't that be enough?'_

_'No, no it will never be enough Sammy and do you know why?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because you were the only one who slipped from my grasp, the only one who grew up. All of my children remain young, they live here with me.' Morpheus sighed, 'that father and brother of yours dabbled in things they did not understand.'_

_'What do you mean that the children are still here?' Sam asked knowing that he shouldn't engage in conversation with the creature, but he couldn't help himself, the children were completely innocent._

_'I keep my children here Sam, you were supposed to join them, to join us but you were taken away and now I am going to reclaim what I lost.'_

_'You are truly insane aren't you?'_

_'Depends on what you deem insane to be, I am a demon and I exist in the nightmares of children and yet I am no more sane or insane than anyone else in my position.'_

_'That is crap and you know it.'_

_'Language Sammy.'_

_'It's Sam.'_

_'Aw think back Sammy, think back to when you were eight years old remember the fun we had then you and I.'_

_'No, what I remember is being terrified and of you making me feel like that.'_

_'Now, now, Sammy that is your father and brother talking, I gave you whatever you wanted you just had to let me hold you close ...'_

_'And make me feel weak and ill everytime thanks but no thanks.' Sam said as he was hit with another coughing fit, taking a wheezing breath he rested his head against the coolness of the wall and felt the tendrils of sleep tugging at him. 'Mm tired.'_

_'No you don't I am not going to lose you again.' Morpheus raged then he stopped and smiled 'oh Sammy I have someone here I think you might like to meet.'_

_'Who?' Sam blinked wearily at the demon, 'No how?'_

_'How can he be with me?'_

_'What have you done?'_

_'I have given him a gift Sam and he took it wholeheartedly.'_

_'He's only a boy, a little boy.' Sam cried out in horror. Sliding up the wall Sam managed to stand bracing himself on the cool earth at his back._

_'Tell him my son; tell him just how good your life is now.'_

_'He is ... you're sick.' Sam spat out staring down at the young blank-eyed boy standing passively next to Morpheus._

_'Want to come and play with us Sammy?' the little boy said turning his black eyes upwards to Sam, 'I want to play with you.'_

_'This isn't happening.'_

_'I can't enter your artificial bubble but I can send in something or someone.' _

Dean woke with a start his headache now reduced to a dull thud at the back of his head, squinting slightly with his still light-sensitive eyes he pulled himself up and swung around to sit on the edge of his bed, he did have to admit he felt better after a good night's sleep and the new meds seemed to have helped ease the dizziness.

'Sammy?' He stared over at his unconscious brother and frowned, a new bruise had formed on Sam's face and he saw tears rolling down the pale cheeks. 'Sammy?' He slid off the bed, limped over to the chair, and sat down carefully mindful of his hands. 'Damn it.' He watched as Sam's face scrunched up and he writhed slightly his fingers clinched tightly into fists. Hitting the call button Dean reached over and touched Sam's cheek, cupping it gently he tried so hard to get through but the drugs held him as far away from Sam as they did with Morpheus in the dream realm.

'Dean?' Tobias came running in looking more harried than ever, Dean looked up and took note but filed it away for later, for now it was Sam who needed his attention.

'Don't think that the medically induced coma worked Doc.' Dean said softly staring down at his brother's tearstained face.

'What's going on?' Tobias sat down on the spare chair and scrubbed at his face exhausted. 'I have two new children in ICU, one looks like he won't make the night out. And now, now, Sam's in danger again, I don't understand this Dean, it is totally beyond my medical knowledge.'

'Hey Doc I have been around this shit since I was four years old and I still don't understand half of it either.' Dean said a little sharper than he wanted to but he had to get through to the young medic, 'I know how to stop him though but it is risky especially if there are more children involved.'

'You, you know how to stop him?'

'Yeah but ah it didn't kill him last time and for some reason he wants Sam so badly I dunno if it will work again.'

'Anything you have Dean, I can't lose anymore kids.'

'Morpheus is a dream demon that preys on the nightmares of children, the more fear the stronger he gets.'

'But without drugging them how do you stop the fear?'

'That is where it gets tricky I mean last time we did this he only had Sammy left and we nearly lost him.'

'Dean what ... Do I really want to know?'

'Depends Doc.' Dean gave him a cheeky grin, 'how strong is your stomach?'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreamscapes, Landscapes and Hellscapes.**

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't have them held prisoner in my spare bedroom, honestly truly I – I didn't do it!! Hehehe usual stuff not mine never has been and never will be.

**Author's Note:** As many of you know, I am not an American and in fact, I have never been outside Australia. I pulled the name of my focus town, Pearson out of the ether and popped it into Nevada, if there is such a town and you live in it, then please accept my most heartfelt apologies and I hope I do it justice.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Nasty-Man comes tumbling down**

Thursday June 21st 2007 

Pearson Children's Hospital

Pearson Nevada USA

_Sam huddled against the wall and stared at the small blank-faced child, 'keep it away from me.' _

_'He is not an it Sammy, he is going to be your new brother.' Morpheus said not bothering to hide his smirk._

_'No he is not, Dean is the only brother I will ever have.' Sam retorted getting angrier with himself for even entertaining the demon with conversation. 'Lemme sleep.'_

_'Sorry can't do that you see Sam, you are too big the way you are now we need your child, we need you to be six years old again.'_

_'Ah sorry to disappoint you but I haven't been six for eighteen years.' Sam said and then he screamed as the child touched his arm. He felt his insides rip away from him and he screamed again. Blood rushed to his head and he felt the nightmare plane tilt dizzily. 'Dean!'_

_'Dean can't help you now.' Morpheus gloated as he watched the inner child separate from Sam's adult shell._

Dean glanced down at the symbols he traced around Sam's bed and then rechecked the book once more, satisfied with the accuracy of each one he picked up the blessed knife and held his wrist over Sam's chest, taking a deep shaky breath he looked over at the pale-faced doctor and then pressed the blade into his own skin.

'Dean!' Sam's hoarse scream startled both men causing Dean to nick himself while trying not to drop the blade.

'Sammy?'

'No, no Dean! Where are you?'

'Sammy?' Dean asked again placing a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder opening the connection between them immediately he felt the intensity of Sam's pain and terror. 'Oh God Sam.' Dean moaned swaying he felt his knees buckle under the overwhelming agony. 'Doc help.'

Pulling himself out of his stupor the doctor hurried to Dean's side and as gently as he could pulled Dean's hand away from Sam breaking the connection, easing Dean into a chair he quickly checked Sam. Horrified he watched as Sam's heart rate plummeted, readjusting the monitors, he injected several drugs into Sam's IV port and then checked his vitals again. Breathing only when his patient breathed, satisfied that Sam was stable enough for now he turned his attention to Dean.

'Damn it Dean your blood pressure is through the roof again, what happened?' He asked as he gave Dean an injection to counteract the swift rise. 'Talk to me.'

'We, we don't have much time left Doc.' Dean rasped, he could still feel the pulling and ripping deep inside, 'Morpheus is trying to rip ... he is trying to rip Sam's inner ... the six year old Sam out of him.'

'Oh God,' Tobias gasped turning back to look at Sam, who writhed painfully on the bed, the sedatives no longer working. The muscles and arteries in Sam's neck bunched and corded as he fought against the assault. Sweat beaded across his brow and dripped into his hair with the effort.

'Dean!' Sam cried out mournfully this time as his body slumped back onto the bed a soft breath escaped from his lips as he went completely lax. His eyes opened but stared emptily.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out pushing past the doctor he pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to the bed placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. 'He's still there.' He whispered, 'but...'

'But what?' Tobias hated to insist and push Dean but his professional side shut down after witnessing the inner destruction of Sam Winchester.

'His essence is gone ... I have to do the ritual now.' Dean muttered his mind returning to a time and place far from where they are now. Ten years old and terrified Dean tried to save his little brother from his nightmare attacker. Grabbing the journal his father kept on rituals he found the one for the dream demon and did it to the letter, slicing his own wrist open was nothing for him as he watched the small boy stop breathing. Letting his blood drip on Sam's chest and then his lips and finally on his forehead, Dean laid his small hand on Sam's shoulder and gripped the blooded knife ready to enter the nightmare-scape and fight the demon for his brother.

An adult Dean never flinched when he drew the blade across his wrist, he moved almost mechanically holding his bleeding limb over Sam's chest watching the crimson drops pool on the white skin. Then he moved his wrist to hold it over Sam's lips letting the blood drip onto them and then finally to Sam's forehead, gripping the blade he started chanting the ritual his eyes fixed on Tobias and placed his free hand on Sam's shoulder.

Tobias watched in awe as Dean performed the ghastly ritual without flinching and then hurried to the older brother as his eyes slid shut and he collapsed unconscious. Carefully he helped him into the chair mindful to keep the physical connection between the two young men.

_Dean opened his eyes and found himself crouching in front of Sam. His brother huddled against a wall, with his knees drawn up to his chest, a fine tremor passed through his long body, his eyes open and fixed on Dean's face but he saw little of Sam in there._

_'Hang in there bro I am going to get you back.' Dean declared, standing up he stared around them. Crumbling walls and shadows surrounded them, a black sky hung over their heads ominously promising a storm, a blood red moon hovered over their heads casting everything in an unholy red glow._

_'Where are you? You sick bastard!' Dean yelled his grip tightening around the blade, 'what you scared of me? Oh that's right you're only big and brave tormenting children.'_

_'What do you want Winchester?' Morpheus' voice boomed, a terrified Sam whimpered and pressed harder against the wall._

_'I want my brother back and you rotting in hell.'_

_'Hmm no.'_

_'Face me you chicken-shit.'_

_Morpheus appeared in front of Dean making himself appear larger than ever, looming over the young man with a bleeding arm. The demon's nose twitched scenting the fresh blood. Momentarily mesmerised by the coppery fluid he shrunk his form back to the size of an adult male, his black eyes fixed on the blood leaking from Dean's self-inflicted wound._

_'What you want some' Dean held his bleeding limb up taunting the demon with it, 'you want to taste some pure Winchester blood? Then let Sammy go.'_

_'Why should I when I can take both?' Morpheus laughed launching himself at Dean, easily the human deflected the inhuman but lost his grip on the knife as they struggled both looking for a way to disable the other._

_'Where are the children?' Dean grunted leg sweeping Morpheus before rolling towards the fallen knife, 'where's Sammy?'_

_'They're happy, they are my children.' Morpheus snarled, 'Sam has a new family.'_

_'He doesn't need one you bastard.' Dean snarled gripping the knife he started to chant the last part of the ritual, the part he didn't know when he was only ten years old._

_Morpheus screamed and with a vicious backhand sent Dean sprawling against the wall once again dropping the blooded knife._

_Pulling himself up to his full height Morpheus strode over to Dean and lifted him upright, wrapping one hand around his victim's neck and effectively silencing the last few words. 'Uhhuh nope can't let you say that Dean.'_

_'Go...to...hell.' Dean rasped out as he felt the effects of his blood loss and the choking, black dots danced in front of his eyes as darkness encroached on the edges of his awareness._

_'Just like before, a little boy playing big boy games.' Morpheus mocked Dean squeezing tighter he watched the life leave Dean's eyes._

_'Momentum, ish ta unnoo momentus nightmare creatus ishcah.' The words came from behind the demon making him shudder and drop his victim, a sharp pain ripped down his back as he turned and faced the blank eyes of his attacker._

_'Creatus ishcah.' Sam repeated as he pulled the knife from Morpheus' crumbling body. His essence fleeing in a noxious black cloud, howls of wind and other nightmarish creatures greeted him as clawed hands surrounded the gaseous cloud. As Dean watched, a corporeal figure reappear in the cloud only to be ripped apart by the creatures from hell._

_Turning painfully he stared up at his brother how stood passively with the knife dangling from his limp fingers. Children appeared around Sam, terrified and wide-eyed they watched Dean in silence. Some dressed in clothes dating back centuries, gradually they disappeared their light moving into the skyline until only six children remained, one small brown haired, green-eyed boy hung back from the others but stared unabashed at Dean._

_'Sammy?' He whispered holding his hand out to the six-year-old version of Sam._

_The small child came running towards his older brother when he stopped and stared up at the other man standing so still next to Dean._

_'Deanie?' he asked fearfully, his small hand reaching out to the limp one of his adult self. 'What's matta?'_

_'Time for you to go back Sammy.' Dean said crouching in front of the boy, he smiled when he saw the familiar forlorn look in the sea-green eyes, 'you ready?'_

_'Will he be better if I do?'_

_'Yeah little dude he will be lots better.'_

_'What bout you Deanie?' _

_'I'll be lots better too.'_

_'The bad-man?'_

_'He's gone for good now Sam.'_

_'I saw mommy.' Sammy whispered leaning closer to Dean he whispered in the older version of his brother's ear, and then he said he was ready to go back._

_Dean frowned and stared up at the face of his younger brother, 'ready for this dude?'_

_'Dean?' his name breathed out of the cold lips followed by a small curt nod. Dean helped Sam to sit down and then got the boy to sit next to him, conscious of the children watching curiously Dean cleared his mind and tried to concentrate on his sibling. The older and young versions of Sam sat silently holding hands, they looked at each other with the same eyes and then the six year old Sam stood up, a solemn look on his face as he brushed a kiss on Dean's cheek and then sat down on Sam's lap, reclining back against him, with a sigh the smaller body relaxed even more and faded slowly. Blending back into the adult Sam, rejoining the inner child and adult once again._

_With a soft sigh, Dean slumped against the wall and held Sam's hand, 'time to go back kids, just let yourselves go.' He said sleepily._

Tobias grabbed Dean as he tumbled forward his hands slipping from Sam, moments later he had him back in his own bed and hooked up to the monitors and a fluid drip. A small gasp of surprise escaped from Tobias' lips as he watched the cut on Dean's wrist disappear into a fine white scar.

A gasping for air made Tobias run back to Sam's bed, the younger of the brothers fought to breath on his own, his heart-rate once again plummeting. Pressing the call button for a code blue, the young medic started doing compressions on Sam.

'Damn it Sam don't you give up now, you're brother did too much to bring you back to lose you now.' Tobias panted out with each compression, a pretty, young nurse; the first to arrive took over bagging Sam as the crash team burst into the room.

For twenty minutes they fought to stabilise Sam, using the defib paddles as well as manual compressions and breathing before they finally got a stable heart rhythm. 'Keep up the oxygen and I want a full body scan to make sure we haven't missed anything.' Tobias said his exhaustion and over-wrought emotions evident in his voice.

'Doctor.' An excited Heather ran into the room.

'Yes?'

'The children ... they're awake all of them are awake and are fine.' She exclaimed happily.

After he watched them take Sam for more scans, Tobias allowed himself five seconds reprieve to absorb what had just happened before he turned to Dean ready to deflect all if any arguments from the overprotective big brother.

Sinking into the soft leather chair next to Dean's bed, the medic watched his patient sleeping, every so often, a crease appeared in the shape of a frown on Dean's face and then it disappeared as he murmured in his sleep. Exhaustion overriding everything else for Dean, he never woke when they took Sam and he was still asleep when they returned him.

Over the next few days, the nursing staff along with Tobias kept a bedside vigil for the Winchester brothers, neither willing to wake to full consciousness and it worried the doctor more than he let on.

'Damn it Dean, come on wake up and argue with me.' Tobias said running a hand through his untidy hair, 'it's getting boring dude.'

'Dean?' Sam cried out his hands flailing out in front of him, wearily Tobias went over to the other bed and gently placed the large hands back down on the bed. 'No Dean!' Sam screamed startling the doctor enough to make him take a step backwards.

'Sam?'

'Where's Dean?' Sam demanded even before his eyes opened fully, 'where's my brother?'

'Nice to see you awake.' Tobias muffled, 'he's in bed asleep.'

Sam frowned up at the strange face and then peered around him eager to see his older brother in one piece. 'What happened to him?'

'High blood pressure and exhaustion.' Tobias said succinctly.

'Is he?'

'He's going to be fine, now the question is how are you Sam?'

'I'm fine.'

'Uhhuh and I am your fairy godmother, now how about we try that again? How are you Sam?'

Sam grinned ruefully up at the doctor, 'okay I'm aching like my insides were ripped out by a dull spoon and then stuffed back in again, got a killer headache a sore throat and ... sorry doc.'

'Sorry for what?'

'Obviously I have been more than just an achy patient.'

'Yeah you had all of us worried there for quite a while.'

'M-Morpheus?' Sam frowned trying to remember, 'why do I feel so strange?'

'Well from what I can gather he tried to rip out your inner child.'

'Dean? He did something didn't he?'

'I'm not sure of all the details because up until now both of you have been unconscious. What do you remember?'

'Not much ... the children?'

'They're all fine Sam.' Tobias smiled, 'they're all fine.'

'Hey Sammy you're awake.' Dean said sleepily rolling onto his side to stare at his younger brother.

'Dean?' Sam cried out beaming happily at the sight of his awake brother, 'you look like crap.'

'Yeah well you aint any oil painting either.' Dean quipped yawning, 'man I'm tired.'

'Both of you sleep.' Tobias said getting up from the seat next to Sam, 'doctor's orders.'

'Yes Sir.' The replied in unison both falling asleep before the door closed behind the doctor.

-----------------

Sam sat awkwardly in the prerequisite wheelchair waiting to be discharged, after a month of lying in a hospital bed he was itching to get out into the fresh air and back on the road with Dean.

He watched Dean and Tobias share insults and quips as the paperwork was finalised and they walked back towards Sam. 'So Doc you sure it's safe to let him out?' Sam asked giving the medic a dimpled smile.

'Yeah I think so, anyway once you were sprung that was it, I don't think anyone or anything would have managed to keep him here.'

'Hey I'm right here.' Dean grinned patting Sam's shoulder 'ready to bust out?'

'Nah thought that I would go back and stay a few more days.' Sam said trying to look serious.

'Geeze bitch much Sam.' Dean teased then he looked at the doctor with a serious look, 'thanks for everything Toby.'

'Hey you guys take care and if you ever need anything.' Tobias said pressing a card in Dean's hand, 'call me.'

'Thanks again.'

'Yeah thanks doc I really appreciate everything you did for me.' Sam said smiling up at the doctor, 'everything.'

'Yeah well you guys helped to save some precious lives yourselves so I think that we're pretty even.'

Dean helped Sam into the passenger side of the impala and then slipped in behind the wheel and sighed happily, 'we back baby.' He whispered caressing the steering wheel.

'Geeze Dean want me to leave you to alone for a minute?'

'Shut up and sit back Sammy.'

'It's Sam I'm not that six-year-old anymore Dean.'

'Always will be for me Sammy.'

'Gee thanks Deanie.'

'Bitch!'

'Jerk!'


End file.
